Sheeva
|-|Original Timeline= |-|Current Timeline= Summary Sheeva is a Shokan warrior who is well known as the bodyguard of Sindel and Shao Kahn. Much like Goro, she is of elite Draco lineage. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B | 8-A Name: Sheeva Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Female Age: Unknown. Presumably thousands of years old Classification: Shokan | Queen of the Shokan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Proficiency in the Kuatan fighting style, Weapon Mastery, Has some degree of Earth Manipulation via ground stomps, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2) Attack Potency: At least City Block level+ (Has fought and lost to the likes of Cyrax, Jax, Jade, Liu Kang and Kung Lao in Mortal Kombat 9) | Multi-City Block level (Heavily improved in the Mortal Kombat X Komic where she won the battle royal contest for the crown of the Shokan, becoming the queen of her people) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reactions and combat speed | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Class 5 | At least Class K (Via scaling from Goro, who is of the same race/lineage) Striking Strength: At least City Block Class+ | Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level+ | Multi-City Block level Stamina: High | High Range: Extended melee range due to her height. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Shokan Blades Intelligence: Above Average; skilled combatant. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Jump Stomp: Sheeva jumps a great distance upwards, then comes crashing down on the foe, repeatedly jumping up and down on them. ** Jump Crush: An enhanced version of Jump Stomp with increased power and super armor properties upon initiation of the jump. * Fireball: Sheeva fires a large fireball out of her hands. ** Fire Blast: An enhanced fireball with increased power, size, and knockback. * Furious Stomp/Ground Pound: Sheeva stomps the ground with vicious force, knocking the opponent away and dealing damage. ** Ground Smash: The same attack as Ground Pound, but with two stomps instead of one. * Grab and Punch: Sheeva grabs the foe, repeatedly striking them in the face with her upper arms, with the last strike sending them flying. ** Untamed Fury: An enhanced version of Grab & Punch. The final punch in the sequence is replaced with a vicious throw, and Sheeva gains super armor initiation of the attack. * Anti-Air Grab: An attack which sees Sheeva grab her airborne foe, slam them down, then jump stomp on them. ** Power Anti-Air: An enhanced Anti-Air Grab with increased damage and super armor properties. * Low Grab: Used on crouching opponents, Sheeva grabs the opponent and throws them in the opposite direction. ** Anti-Duck Throw: An enhanced version of Low Grab that does increased damage and has super armor properties. * Slam Dance: Sheeva delivers a jumping stomp to the ground, sending the opponent flying her direction, then falling face down; Sheeva then stomps on the opponent's head, damaging their cranium, then stomps their spine, breaking multiple bones and damaging organs, then finishes with a throw sending the foe in the opposite direction. Key: Base | Queen Gallery File:Sheeva_versus.png|Original Timeline Sheeva File:Sheeva03.jpg|Mortal Kombat 11 Sheeva File:MK3-15_Sheeva.png|Klassic Sheeva Concept Art Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dragons Category:Fire Users Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Martial Artists Category:Earth Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Playable Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Weapon Users Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Video Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Queens